The present invention relates to dispensing systems which dispense fluids in an exact metered fashion. More particularly, the invention relates to dispensing systems used by distributors or consumers for completing a variety of tasks to increase personal efficiency.
For years, consumers have been inundated with numerous consumable liquid products which are used and re-purchased frequently. Consumable products such as beverages, baby formulas, detergents, and medicines are often cumbersome to mix and/or dispense in proper amounts, and require appreciable amounts of storage space. It would be desirable to provide a system which allows for the dispensing of liquid consumable products in a manageable and convenient manner for a number of different applications.